One in the Same
by young justice13
Summary: When Artemis is at school and her best friend Dick Grayson kisses her at lunch what will happen to their friendship, will it break it? Or make it stronger?
1. dining hall

Artemis was walking through Gotham Academy on her way to eat lunch with hers friends. At first she didn't want to go to Gotham Academy but she went for her mum and realised it isn't that bad. She walked into the dining hall and found Dick Grayson sitting at their table. She greeted him with a wave "Hey Grayson funny seeing you here all by yourself, where's Barbara and Bette?" she asked and sat down. He smiled and leaned toward her, she thought he was going to tell her a secret but instead of whispering in her ear his mouth moved towards hers and he kissed her. She was shocked but didn't pull away instead she found herself closing her eyes and leaning forward as well. But then his eyes snapped open and he pulled away with a shocked expression on his face, like he just realised what had happened. "God, Artemis. I'm so sorry." He quickly grabbed his bag and left her sitting at the table, alone with a confused expression on her face.

After school Robin went straight to the cave and hoped that Artemis wouldn't be there this afternoon. He was so embarrassed about kissing her like that he didn't even know what he was thinking, all he remembers is thinking about wanting to kiss her and then the next moment he was. He really wanted to talk about this with someone but only the Bat-Family and Wally know his secret identity and even though Barbara is one of his best friends he knew she would make a big deal out of it so would Wally. And the rest of his family is younger than him except Bruce and Alfred but Bruce would yell at him for getting to close to her and Alfred would use some wise old riddle that he wouldn't understand. Usually when this happens he would talk to Artemis about it, but it would be a little weir if he said 'Hey Artemis can I talk to you about how I kissed you today at lunch even though you don't know that my real name is Dick Grayson and I really like you?' yeah that would go so well. He decided to keep it to himself for now and figure it out later. "Artemis B.07." the computer announced. Robin swore under his breath and looked up when Artemis came into the room. "Hey Artemis what's up?" asked Robin. she looked up and said "Robin can I talk to you?" Robin nodded and together they walked over to the couch. "So, what's up?" he asked again. "If your best friend suddenly kissed you, and didn't even know they were doing it and walked away saying sorry what would you do?" she asked. Robin thought for a moment before asking "What happened?" she sighed and said "Do you know Richard Grayson?" "Not personally." he replied. "Well he goes to my school and he's my best friend and today at lunch I sat down and asked where our other friends were, and he leaned in and kissed me. I thought he was going to tell me something but instead..." She trailed off playing with the string of the pillow. "well I think that he likes you and I would probably go talk to him or wait for him to talk to you. What about you, do you like him?" he asked not looking her in the eyes. If he did he wouldn't be able to stop. she looked up and said "I don't know I haven't really thought about it, I guess I might." she said not looking away from the pillow in her hands. He looked up while she wasn't looking and thought about when he kissed her. He feels like he belongs when he's around thinking he asked,"How would you feel if someone else liked you maybe someone on the team?" She slowly began took look up and locked eyes with him. well she was looking at his mask but he was looking into her eyes, his expression was completely serious and she didn't know what to say. before she could say anything Wally ran into the room. "hey guys, what'a talk'n bout?" Robin broke eye contact and looked at his best friend "I was just leaving. I'll see you later, Bye Artemis." He said leaving the room "Bye." She whispered still in shock. Robin had just said he liked her, well implied it. And he just left her alone with Wally. "What wrong with you two? you both look like your in shock." He said. But Artemis couldn't stop thinking about Dick and Robin and how she already knew she liked both of them.


	2. Chapter 2

When Artemis goes to school on Monday she doesn't see Dick until after school while he's waiting for Alfred to pick him up. Artemis walks out of the building and starts walking toward the bus stop, but stops when she sees him walking out of the school with one of his mathlete friends.

Artemis turns and starts walking in their direction. The other boy walks away and she approaches him. "Hey, haven't seen you all day." She says when she reaches him. Dick is surprised for a minute then replies "yeah I had mathlete practice at lunch."

"What about the rest of the day?" She asked, knowing he was trying to avoid her. Dick looked around hopping that Alfred would show up soon and at that moment he pulled into the school's driveway, got out of the car and said "Hello Master Richard. Miss Crock how nice to see you, would you like me to drive you home?" He smiled politely and Artemis asked, " Could I come to the mansion? I need to talk to Dick." Alfred nodded and opened the car door and the two teens sat inside.

When they arrived at the mansion both the teens went up to Dick's room and stood in silence for a couple minuets before Dick broke the silence. "So, what did you want to talk about?" Artemis took a seat at his desk and sighed, "You know what Grayson and don't pretend you don't. Why didn't you tell me or at least stay to talk about what happened?" She asked turning to face him properly but he wouldn't look her in the eye. "Because it was stupid and a bad way to say I like you as more than a friend. I'm sorry I was avoiding you today and didn't talk to you about it, I just didn't think you would want to I thought I embarrassed you somehow. And I'm sorry if I did." They sat in silence again for a while and just looked around the room. "You kissing me wasn't the stupid part it was you avoiding me that was stupid. You didn't embarrass me either." He finally looked up and into her dark grey eyes. She looked back into his bright beautiful blue ones and saw something that she didn't recognise in his eyes. It was like they were saying a silent message but they weren't sure if they should say it out loud. Dick knew he should look away but he couldn't. Her eyes were like magnets, drawing him closer and hypnotising him.

Their moment was interrupted by a knock on the door. Dick slowly looked away then turned to answer the door. Alfred was on the other side "Yes Alfred?"

"Master Richard I was told to inform you of Master Bruce's arrival."

"Thank you Alfred we'll be down in a minute." Alfred turned and left leaving the two teens in silence again. "Are you hungry?" Dick finally asked. "Yeah, a little." She replied he held the door open and she began to walk down the hall. Suddenly Artemis felt a hand in hers, she looked down and saw Dick intertwining their fingers. She smiled up at him and continued walking down the long hallway. When they walked into the kitchen they saw Bruce getting a cup of coffee, he looked up and said "Hello Artemis I didn't know you were here, it's nice to see you."

"It's nice to see you to Mr Wayne." Artemis replied. "Please call me Bruce. So what have you two been up to?" eh asked finally seeing their hands. "Oh, when did this happen?" he asked with a small smile on his face "Not so long ago." Dick replied moving into the kitchen and grabbing two apples. "Thanks." Artemis said as he handed her one and letting go of her hand. He smiled at her and sat down on a bar stool next to her.

After Dick gave her a ride home she changed in to her costume and went to the nearest zeta tube. When she arrived it was 7:00 at night. She thought she saw a shadow so she notched an arrow and quickly looked around. When she was sure no one was there she continued walking. She reached the zeta tube and a person jumped down from on top of the run down phone both. Artemis instinctively went to punch them but they caught her fist. She relaxed when she saw his face. "Robin don't sneak up on me like that!" She said relaxing her fist, which he let go of and laughed. "Come on it was funny. So I saw you with Grayson." He said, his smile getting smaller. "Oh, I was going to tell you. I'm really sorry Robin, I like you but I was afraid that all we would be is secrets, I mean you're not even aloud to tell me your real name." Artemis looked down at her feet and Robin said, "I know. I really like you Artemis and I understand. But I don't want anything to be weird between us."

"Of course nothing will be weird I promise." They smiled at each other and stepped into the zeta tube.


End file.
